


Chemical Disaster

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Evil High School Teacher, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Loves Archie Andrews, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Kidnapped, Kevin Keller Needs Help, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Scared, Kevin Keller Sick, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Locked In a Car, Mobsters, Perverted High School Teacher, Perverted Parent, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Secrets, Sick Archie Andrews, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tom Keller Good Parent, Tom Keller Protective, Worried FP Jones II, dark secrets, evil teacher, perverted father, perverted teacher, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Veronica and Cheryl asked Mr. Beaker If he was a Rum drinker he made It seem like he wasn’t perverted towards teenage girls. But that’s not true. Mr. Beaker holds a dark secret. One that when Jughead starts to witness his true side Jughead ends up with a target on his back.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Hog Eye & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Tom Keller, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Chemical Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Takes place S4, after Jughead returns to Riverdale High after Stonewall Prep.
> 
> Note 2: Thanks for the awesome story request CoolChrissy3838!!

On a Friday afternoon Jughead was heading for the Blue and Gold offices to meet up with Betty, just as he was getting ready to walk past the Chemistry lab he heard two raised voices In what sounded like an Intense argument “You owe us!, Where’s our money? , Boss doesn’t like It when people try to cheat him! “Keep your damn voice down, someone could hear you, and as far as your boss, I have a message for him.” As the argument continued Jughead got close enough that he could peek Into the classroom, but still hopefully remain unseen, what he saw when he peeked around the door was Doctor Beaker arguing with two large men In suits, before he could think of what to do he watched horrified as Beaker pulled out a gun and shot one of the guys In the head,

Dr. Beaker: Tell your boss, I’m done, he won’t be getting any more money from me. If he has a problem with that he can come after me himself.

Trying to figure out what to do Jughead decided that If he was going to tell anyone he needed proof so he lifted his camera and took pictures of the body as well as Beaker and the other guy, unfortunately he forgot about the flash until he heard a shout.

The other guy: What the hell was that? Is someone out there? 

Jughead stumbled back just as a gunshot exploded an Inch from his face. At that he leapt up and ran like hell, In the opposite direction from the Blue and Gold not wanting to put Betty at risk, as he ran he heard two sets of footsteps chasing him down, he just barely managed to duck Into the janitors closet under the stairs, before they ran past. Once he was sure they were gone he booked It for the Blue and Gold, when he rushed In he was out of breath, and crashed Into a desk causing Betty to look up from what she’d been doing.

Betty: Jug, are you okay?

Jughead: Bet-Betty, Beaker he just-he just killed someone!

At those words Betty crouched down In front of Jughead.

Betty: Juggie, what are you talking about?

Jughead: We have to get out of here. They’re looking for me! We need to get to my Dad!

Betty: Who’s looking for you? Jug you’re scaring me! What’s happening?!

Jughead: I’ll tell you everything, but I need my Dad.

Betty: Okay, come on

Twenty minutes later Betty and Jughead rushed Into Pops just as FP was moving to wipe down a table. At the sight of his son FP paused because Jughead looked slightly more unnerved than he usually did.

FP: Jug? Boy, are you okay?

Jughead: Dad, I-I

FP: Jug, go sit down. I’ll be right over. I just have to talk to Pop for a minute. 

While he was doing that Betty sat next to Jughead and held his hand trying to calm him down.

Betty: Juggie It’s gonna be okay. Whatever Is happening we’ll figure It out. 

Before Jughead could say anything else his Dad walked up, than he started to speak as he sat down across from them.

FP: Okay, boy what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.

Jughead: I was going to meet up with Betty In the Blue and Gold. I was walking past the Chemistry class, and I heard Beaker arguing with someone. When I looked In there were these two guys In suits yelling at him. Than he… He pulled out a gun and shot one of them! He killed the guy! And he told the other guy he wasn’t gonna pay their boss anymore. I thought If I was gonna say anything I needed proof, so I took some pictures. But they must’ve seen the flash, or heard the camera. Because the next thing I know a bullet Is lodged In the doorframe like an Inch from my face, than I ran, and they were chasing me! I hid In the janitors closet until they ran past. Than I got Betty, and here we are.

Upon hearing this FP put his head In his hands, trying to figure out what to do next. But as he was looking at his boy, something occurred to him.

FP: Okay, you said you took pictures?

Jughead: Yeah? Why?

FP: Where’s your camera Jug?

At that Jughead looked down and realized he must have lost his camera without realizing It. But also that his name was on his camera case. So If they found It, he was In deep shit.

Jughead: I must have dropped It. My name’s on the case! what If they find It?!

FP: Well, the first thing that’s gonna happen Is I’m gonna make an anonymous call and report a dead body at the high school. Hopefully they’ll find your camera before anyone else does.

Jughead: Who? It’s not like we have a Sheriff right now.

FP: I know, I’m gonna call your brother plus Tom Keller, and filter everything through them, so we have at least a little bit of a barrier between you and whatever comes next.

Jughead: But what about school? Even with other students In the classroom there’s no way I can still be In Dr. Beaker’s class!

FP: I’ll call the school. Even with a shitty principle like Mr. Honey he has to listen to me, I’m your dad! I’ll Inform him that I demand you quit Chemistry class and take a study hall that period Instead. Also, during that study hall I want you coming to Pops every time. I’ll talk to Hog Eye and the other adult Serpents. Not only will we start having Serpents watching our house, the school, and Pops 24/7, but I’ll have Hog Eye and other adult Serpents walk you to school and home every day. Plus from school to Pops then back to school. We’ll get out of this son. 

Meanwhile as FP was making his arrangements Beaker and his associate had stumbled across Jughead’s camera. Beaker stood to the side while the other man looked at the camera case.

The man: Who the hell Is FPJ 3?

Dr. Beaker: It’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, he goes by Jughead. He’s In my fourth period Chemistry class.

The man: So we have a witness and he’s one of your students? Are you gonna deal with him or should I?

Dr. Beaker: I’ll take care of It, you’ve got a body to dump. Fortunately we don’t have much of a Sherriff’s department In this town. The unfortunate part Is, Jughead Jones Is close friends with Kevin Keller, another student of mine. Kevin Keller’s dad used to be the town’s Sheriff. I have a feeling Mr. Jones Is talking to both of them as we speak. Even If I am wrong… I don’t want to take my chances. I’ll deal with both of the kids. 

The man named Constantine frowned

Constantine: By deal with, I hope you mean get rid of. We can’t afford witnesses.

Jughead dreaded going back to school the next day. But he did what his dad said, took his study hall fourth period. But as Jughead walked the sidewalks with Hog Eye plus five other adult Serpents they were suddenly jumped by mobsters. Hog Eye did his best to protect his Serpent King during the fight. But Hog Eye ended up being knocked out and the other Serpents ended up killed. Before Jughead could cry for help a piece of tape was put on his mouth. They tied Jughead’s feet together and his hands were tied behind his back before he was thrown Into Constantine’s car trunk. Constantine took off; Dr. Beaker followed behind In his own car. Luckily, a women who used to be a cop saw the whole thing and followed them In her car. Eventually, the two men reached a deserted road where she was able to stop them. The women walked up to Constantine’s open window.

The women: What’s In the trunk sir? And what happened to your face?

Constantine: Some man jumped me at a friend’s house. I have some first aid kit supplies In the trunk. Going to take care of my face when I get home.

The women: I don’t believe you. Stay right there, I’m going to look In your trunk myself. 

But as soon as she went behind his vehicle Dr. Beaker rammed Into her hard; killing her Immediately! Both Dr. Beaker and Constantine got out of their cars.

Constantine: We’re putting the brat In your car Instead

He opened his trunk. Jughead whimpered as he was picked up and put on Dr. Beaker’s left shoulder. Jughead was thrown Into Dr. Beaker’s trunk Instead and the two men took off again. But Jughead just became a little luckier, 1. The ropes on his hands must have loosened up. He quickly untied his feet and took the tape off of his mouth. 2. These two men must not be that smart, Jughead still had his fully charged cell phone In his right back pocket. He quickly took It out. He’ll call Kevin’s house! He knew Kevin was home with the flu and that his dad was watching over him! He’ll get Kevin to tell his dad everything! But Tom was the one that answered, not Kevin.

Tom: Tom Keller 

Jughead: Mr. Keller! I’ve been kidnapped! I’m In a trunk of a car! Please help me!(Cried)

Tom’s heart dropped, Kevin also was kidnapped. Tom literally just woke up after being knocked out to find his sick son gone!

Tom: So was Kevin!! Is he with you?!! Was It Dr. Beaker?!

Jughead: No, I’m alone! But yes, It was Dr. Beaker! I don’t know where I am! Please help!(Crying)

Tom: Jug, listen to me kid. We’re going to get both you and Kevin back. Stay calm kid. Can you find a release lever?

Jughead: No! It doesn’t have one!

Tom: Okay kid, shh, calm down. I’m going to stay on the line. Okay? Remember Jughead, you’re the son of a Serpent and former Sheriff!! You’re a fighter!! Now, do you know the color of the car?

Jughead: D-Dark blue. It was dark blue.

Tom: Can you see the taillights? I need you to kick them out! 

With a big kick Jughead kicked out one of the taillights 

Jughead: I did! Mr. Keller I did It!

Tom: Good boy. Now, I need you to start waving. Okay? We need to get someone to see you!

Jughead: But the road’s empty

Tom: No street signs?

Jughead: No

Tom: What about stuff In the trunk?

Jughead: There’s paint and….

Jughead saw a shovel

Jughead: There’s a shovel! He’s going to bury me!!

Tom: No no kid, he’s not going to bury you. We won’t let him. Okay? Now, I need you to pour all that paint out of that taillight hole.

Jughead did as he was told as Tom texted FP what was going on and texted him to call Charles. But soon a car pulled up to Dr. Beaker’s car, telling him he has paint coming out of his car trunk. Dr. Beaker thanked the man then sped off. Dr. Beaker and Constantine pulled over. Dr. Beaker opened his trunk. Jughead cried and fought, but soon Dr. Beaker was holding a knife against his throat.

Dr. Beaker: Shut up! Shut up you little brat!

Tears ran down Jughead’s cheeks as he started seizing him to move him to Constantine’s car. 

Jughead: No please, let me go! Don’t please!

Constantine: Let’s get out of here before he causes more trouble! We can get more stuff to hurt him at your house!

Jughead: Fuck you both!(Screamed)

Dr. Beaker punched Jughead hard In the face; knocking him out. When Jughead woke up again he called Tom Keller right back!

Tom: Jughead! What happened kid!?

Jughead: Someone pulled up and Informed him of the paint! He switched cars!

Tom: Okay kid. I already called your dad and brother. We’ll find you.

Tears ran down Jughead’s cheeks

Jughead: Can I leave a message for my dad?

Tom: Jug, we’ll find you. You’ll see him again.

Jughead: Please, I need to do It

Jughead: Dad, you were always the best dad. I love you SO MUCH.(Sobbed hard)

Tom: Kid, I promise you you’ll see your dad again. Just like I’ll also see my little boy again. But I need you to fight Jughead. You need It and so does your dad and brother. Okay? We’re going to find you kid.

Jughead: Okay

But soon Dr. Beaker opened the trunk. The minute he saw the cell phone he threw the cell on the ground and smashed It with his foot. Jughead cried as he was put back on Dr. Beaker’s left shoulder. Meanwhile Tom plus Charles and his FBI men were already on the road tracking Jughead. First with the paint trail then with where Tom and Jughead last talked. Soon after dark they got to Dr. Beaker’s house. While Charles and the FBI agents stayed In the woods Tom entered the front yard. He quickly hid behind a tree as he saw Dr. Beaker walk out of a big barn and back Into his house. Once he knew for sure Dr. Beaker was nowhere near the kitchen Tom rushed over to the barn and entered! He started whispery calling for his son. Soon enough he heard a crying voice say “Daddy!” 

Tom: Kevin! Oh my god! Where are you baby?!(Cried)

Kevin: Up here

He looked up to see a hole In the ceiling and Kevin’s face In It.

Tom: Oh my god! Kev! Is Jughead up there too?!(Cried)

Kevin: Yes, he’s up here. So-

Tom heard a female voice say “Are you the police?”

Tom: Son, who Is that?

Kevin: This Is Dr. Beaker’s daughter Rapunzel. He’s been keeping her up here for years. I’m scared dad! Please get me down!

Tom: I’m here son. I’m right here. But the ladder Is locked. So I need you to come through this hole.

Kevin started sticking his legs through the hole

Tom: No! Kevin wait! You can’t fit! Not with that big pipe In the way! Put your legs back up! I’m going to knock the pipe out!

Kevin: Daddy, just grab me(Cried)

Tom: I can’t baby, not until the pipe Is gone. Put your legs back up!

Kevin did. Soon Tom grabbed a shovel and knocked the big pipe out of the hole. But Dr. Beaker heard that all the way from his bedroom! Tom held his arms up.

Tom: Okay, come on sweetheart 

Kevin put his legs down and Tom helped him down

Tom: Okay, I am coming back for you two. But you need to stay up there and stay quiet.

He grabbed Kevin’s hand and they ran. As soon as they got to the pier on the lake Tom got In with Kevin; forcing his son to hide under the pier with his son; keeping his hand on his son’s mouth. As soon as Dr. Beaker walked onto the pier Tom signaled Kevin to be quiet before swimming away from him. Tom quietly crawled back onto the pier before seizing Dr. Beaker hard and pushing his head under the water. Soon enough, Dr. Beaker drowned. Tom laid Dr. Beaker’s limp body on the pier before jumping back In the water. He swam back over to his boy; pulling Kevin tight Into his arms and running his fingers through his wet hair. 

Tom: I’ve got you now Kev. Daddies got you now. Let’s go get Jughead and that girl. Okay?

Kevin nodded yes as his dad gently kissed his right cheek. Once back In the barn he grabbed an old blanket on the couch and wrapped Kevin In It before helping Kevin sit on the floor. He could tell Kevin was still sick.

Tom: Sit here Kev, I’m going to get the other two. It’s okay son.(Rubbing Kevin’s cheeks)

He walked over to the hole

Tom: Jughead, I’m back

Before either Jughead or Rapunzel could say anything Constantine pointed a gun at Tom.

Constantine: Don’t move. Who are you? What are you doing here?

Tom: Who are you?

Constantine: Constantine James. I thought I heard gun shots. Where’s Phillipe Beaker? 

Tom: In the water

Constantine: What?!

Tom: Yeah. He kidnapped my son and his friend

Constantine: I knew Mr. Beaker for years. He Is not a kidnapper. You don’t move.

Tom: I called the FBI

Jughead: Mr. Keller? I want my dad.

Constantine: Who’s that?

Tom: Those are kids. More adducted kids.

Constantine slowly lowered his gun

Constantine: Oh my god. Help me get them.

Constantine: Hey you two. I’m going to get you down. Okay?

Jughead knew who was talking and exactly what game he was playing!

Jughead: I want to go home!

Constantine: You’re going to go home. Both of you. Come on kids.

Tom grabbed a nearby shovel

Tom: Wait a minute, I never told you how many were up there.

Before Constantine could grab a gun from his pants Tom smacked him In the head with the shovel; knocking him out Immediately. 

Tom: You messed with the wrong dad!! 

As he threw down the shovel he felt Kevin wrap his arms around his waste from behind. He slowly turned around; holding Kevin close to his chest.

Tom: Let’s get you and Jughead home and get this girl somewhere safe. You’re still sick Kev.

Kevin: Yeah, I gave It to Jughead now too

Tom: All the more reason to get back home. Come on, let’s get them down.

They went over to the hole

Tom: Okay Jughead, It’s okay. Dr. Beaker Is dead. Your brother and his FBI agents are waiting In the woods. Come on, let’s get you back to your dad.

He helped Jughead and Rapunzel out of the hole. Once back In Riverdale Jughead and Kevin were brought back home while Rapunzel was brought to the station. Hiram was forced to make Tom Keller Sheriff again. 

Tom: How long has your dad been paying this mobster, Lionel Lane to rape you?

Rapunzel: Since I was thirteen. Never once did I leave that attic room. There Is where I ate and slept. And…. Where Lionel used me! 

Tom: And In all that time, you never ended up pregnant? 

Rapunzel: No. My father had me on pills ever since to make sure I wouldn’t. 

Tom: Don’t worry Rapunzel, that man who thought he had the right to call himself your father Is dead and can never hurt you again. I will find you and good home and a good family right here In Riverdale. You will be safe and taken care of.

Meanwhile It seemed that Archie had also caught Kevin’s flu before he was kidnapped. Jughead and Archie were resting In Jughead’s bed when FP entered Jughead’s room; carrying a tray with medicine and two cups of water.

FP: Okay, I am entering the contamination zone 

Jughead and Archie only responded with groans

FP: Well, I always wanted to go to Wine Country

He walked over and put the tray on Jughead’s nightstand.

FP: Move over boys

They made room for him. FP sat down In the bed and pulled his boy tight to his chest. Soon he remembered that Hog Eye left Hot Dog here the last time he was over. It was hard to forget when the dog now jumped on the bed; joining them.

FP: Hot Dog too huh?(Laughed)

Jughead: Thanks for taking care of us dad

FP: No problem kiddo

As he kissed his boy’s forehead he didn’t notice that Alice was standing In the doorway; smiling proudly at the sight and the way FP loved their son and would do anything to take care of him. While FP continued to get the two best friends over their flu Tom Keller arranged Rapunzel to be adopted by Coach Clayton; Rapunzel becoming Chuck’s sister.


End file.
